The Spark and the Key
by Wordcounter
Summary: Dawn dresses as the All-Spark during Halloween and the results are nothing short of unbelievable. YAHF. A BTVS, Transformers, C&C and Dune crossover. Background setting: Dune universe ...


_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Date : 220409

Disclaimer : All BTVS, Transformers, C&C and Dune characters and concepts belong to respective creators and owners.

Synopsis: After escaping Kane and GDI forces through a dimensional portal with her followers, Dawn finds herself on another world. Can she survive Arrakkis?

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

**The story so far ...**

Dawn dressed as the All-Spark during Halloween and gained the power to give life to all machines. During the battle with Glorificus, she jumped through the rift to shut it down, sacrificing herself in the process. She blacked out and woke up moments later to find herself, marooned, on a desolate world. There she discovered that the world was torn apart in a vicious war between two forces known as GDI and NOD. She was captured by NOD forces but managed to escape when she used her powers as the All-Spark to turn their vehicles against them. With her new followers, she made a run for it across the Tiberian fields.

Unfortunately for Dawn, she didn't get far before she fell under attack by GDI forces who mistakenly assumed that she was leading an attack on them. Forced once again to use her powers, she seized control of the GDI advance force and quickly set up her own base. Just in time, for she came under attack by a large force of NOD troops and GDI soldiers.

From the attack, she learned of some rather unwelcome news. Apparently Kane had taken an unhealthy interest in her and seemed determined to capture her at any cost. GDI, however, viewed as a security threat and wanted her out of the way. Not wanting to cost any more loss of life, she allowed the base to fall and feigned her own death in the assault. The ploy worked and both NOD and GDI appeared to have given up the search for her. Dawn went underground. There she began construction of a starship based on a crashed alien vessel that her followers recovered from a remote location. Ten years later, the third Tiberian War began.

Dawn watched in horror as alien soldiers landed on Earth attacking all GDI and NOD bases. From infiltrating both GDI and NOD networks, she learned that the alien troops were called Scrin and had the same origin as the alien vessel that she had recovered. GDI increased the security over their space-based defenses after the Scrin attack and Dawn realised that she could not leave Earth safely through the use of her spacecraft as she originally planned. Instead she opted to launch a surgical strike with her forces at the closest Scrin base to seize control over one of their portals. The plan was to return back to her world of origin using a Scrin portal. The attack succeeded and Dawn jumped through the portal with the rest of her followers after attuning it to herself using her Key powers.

GDI and NOD, however, have learned of her presence from her attack on the Scrin base and a full-scale attack was launched on her position faster than she had anticipated. In the resulting mayhem, a direct hit by one of GDI's ion cannons in space disrupted her control over the destination and they were once again scattered through space and time to another world rather than returning to her world of origin.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

_**THE SPARK AND THE KEY**_

**Part 1:**

There was sand everywhere. Miles and miles of it. Nothing but sand. A sea of sand. What was more, it was hot, scorching hot. The desert winds buffeted her mercilessly. She was fortunate that her environmental suit afforded some form of protection against the wind. In the distance, she could hear distinct sound of explosions, cannons being fired and rockets being launched. What kind of hellhole had she come to?

Then they came. Tanks and missile launchers approaching her location. Not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, Dawn ran. Too late for in front of her, were another missile launcher and a strange-looking combat vehicle approaching.

Dawn turned around in mounting horror as the opposing sides moved in on her position. A massive discharge of blue energy erupted from her hands to strike all the surrounding units. They came to a stop and then transformed, throwing out their pilots and occupants.

"I'm Sonic at your service, All-Spark," the strange-looking-vehicle-turned-robot knelt at her feet.

"I'm Launcher," the missile-carrying vehicle answered doing the same.

The rest followed.

"And I'm Control," another missile-carrying vehicle replied.

"Combat," the transformed tank answered.

"Ranger," the projectile-throwing tank replied simply.

The battle had come to a standstill between the opposing sides as they looked in a mixture of shock and fear at the transformed vehicles.

There was a ripple in the air and the figure of another robot with vehicle parts appeared.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Dawn! Had been looking for you for the past three hours!" the NOD stealth tank answered.

"Secret! It's you! Have you found any of the others?!" the youngest Scooby exclaimed excitedly.

"Still looking. There's no telling where they might be on this planet. Although knowing their luck, they're probably in deep trouble," came the reply.

Then, as if they had too much to take for one day, every fighting soldier with their vehicle fled the battlefield.

"We had better go. From what I was able to garner from their conversations, they were very much disturbed by our presence," Control spoke quickly.

"Very true. It seems the natives of this planet have a phobia of thinking machines," Sonic agreed.

"Alright. We had better go. It's really hot out here anyway and I don't like the look of that sandstorm coming," Dawn replied.

Secret transformed into a tank and the female Scooby entered. The rest followed and they quickly made good speed across the sandy dunes, seemingly faster than was possible for their normal counterparts.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Meanwhile in another place ...

"She comes. The doombringer comes. The mother of all thinking machines. The long accursed age of thinking machines, O Emperor!" a woman in a veil spoke.

"What are you talking about, Alara?" the Padishah Emperor asked.

"A girl comes. She is the Key to the entire universe. She brings with her thinking machines," his concubine answered.

"What madness is this?" the Padishah Emperor asked, not quite believing the words.

"She speaks the truth. I have seen it in my own visions. She is the Spark and the Key. A threat to our existence," another woman approached the throne.

"General! Inform the leaders of the Landsraad to appear before me!" Shaddam IV commanded.

"It shall be done, Sire!" the General answered before leaving the scene.

One hour later ...

"I'm sure you know what is going on. Why we are having this emergency session between all the Great Houses of the Landsraad," the Emperor spoke.

"I have heard news of a girl who is able to create thinking machines on Arrakkis. Is this true?"

"It is. Our soldiers were forced to retreat from battle when their own vehicles started coming to life, Emperor," the Duke Achilles answered.

"No doubt fleeing from the scene," a second man laughed scornfully.

It was the Baron Harkonnen of House Harkonnen, age-old nemesis of Duke Achilles of House Atreides.

"I was told that I would be able to speak in peace," the leader of House Atreides declared.

"Baron, wait for your turn. Go on Duke Achillus," the Emperor ordered.

"From my soldiers' reports and our findings, this girl whoever she is, has the ability to give life to all machines. Not only that, after she had those machines life, they knelt down at her feet as if she were the master."

"Is she a thinking machine?" a voice in the Great Hall of the Landsraad asked.

It was Ratul, leader of House IX.

"Fifty percent probability. More information is needed, Emperor," the mysterious leader of House Ordos answered.

The discussion went on for another hour before coming to a close.

"So are we clear on what we're supposed to do? If there are no more questions, I would like to wrap up this session." the Padishah Emperor announced regally.

"There was one more thing. The thinking machines referred to her as the All-Spark. Whatever does that mean?" a bald-headed man asked.

It was Shafla, a representative of the Spacing Guild.

There was silence as the different leaders of the Great Houses of the Landsraad heard the question.

"Where did you hear about this? You were not present at the battlefield," the Sardaukar general pointed out.

"Arrakkis lies at the heart of the universe. There is little that happens on Arrakkis that the Spacing Guild does not know about. Whatever the girl is, she represents a threat to everyone here," the bald-headed man explained.

"What do you think, General? What should we do about this girl?" the Emperor turned to his commander.

"Sire ... I propose that we send all our infantry soldiers to take her out. No armour. No aircraft. Just heavily armed infantry units. It wouldn't do to have her turning our own forces against us!" the Sardaukar general replied.

"The Sardaukar are valiant fighters indeed. Brave but unnecessary. I have a much simpler solution. The Death Hand," the Baron suggested.

"You are suggesting the use of atomic weapons against a single individual, Baron? You have taken leave of your senses!" the Duke poured scorn on the idea, disgusted at the use of atomic weapons in war.

"It was just a suggestion. One Death Hand would be enough, Sire," the Baron insisted.

"The Death Hand is highly inaccurate and inefficient. Let us send our saboteurs instead," the mysterious leader of House Ordos disagreed.

The argument went on for another hour before the Emperor finally reached a decision. In the end, the Landsraad had agreed to the use of heavy infantry first followed by saboteurs provided by House Ordes. Not liking the proliferation of nuclear weapons among the Great Houses, the Emperor had agreed to the use of the Death Hand only as a last resort when all else had failed.

"Since the situation that the girl presents is worrying enough, I have announced a change to the terms of the challenge which I have given a month ago. These are the new terms of the challenge. Whichever House kills the girl first, will receive sole stewardship of Arrakkis!" the Emperor proclaimed in a loud voice.

'It should also set them at each other's throats. By the time this is over, the Great Houses would be so weakened by their infighting that it would not be a problem for the Sardaukar Army to take them out,' Shaddam IV thought wickedly.

TBC

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Here's a list of Dawn's transformed guys:-

Ground Pounders (combat units from Tiberian Sun and Dune 2000)

Sonic - Atreides Sonic Wave Tank

Launcher - Atreides Missile Tank

Control - Ordos Deviator

Combat - Sardaukar Combat Tank

Ranger - Sardaukar Siege Tank

Secret - NOD Stealth Tank

Flamer - NOD Devil's Tongue Flame Tank

Dig In - NOD Tick Tank

Shooter - NOD Rocket Tank

Cover - NOD Mobile Stealth Generator

Burrow - NOD Subterranean APC

Repair - NOD Mobile Repair Vehicle

Driver - NOD Attack Buggy

Rider - NOD Attack Cycle

Builder - NOD MCV

Big Guy - GDI Mammoth Tank

Lightweight - GDI Medium Tank

Radius - GDI Disrupter

EM - GDI Mobile EMP

Rocket - GDI Hover MLRS

Walker - GDI Titan Combat Robot

Runner - GDI Woverine Combat Robot

Sensor - GDI Mobile Sensor Array

Longshot - GDI Juggernaut

Construct - GDI MCV

Aerial Vehicles

Nameless - GDI Orca Bomber?

Nameless - GDI Orca Fighter?

Nameless - GDI Orca Transport?

Nameless - NOD Spacefighter?

Nameless - NOD Aircraft?

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_


End file.
